


The Panther and the Puppy

by Takara_Phoenix



Series: Phoe's Writer's Month 2019 [25]
Category: Shadowhunters (TV)
Genre: Alpha Magnus Bane, Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Also Known As:, Alternate Universe - Shapeshifters, Height difference, Hurt/Comfort, Jace Feels, M/M, Omega Jace Wayland, Panther Magnus Bane, Past Abuse, Protective Raphael, Puppy Jace Wayland, Slash, Valentine Morgenstern's A+ Parenting
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-29
Updated: 2019-08-29
Packaged: 2020-09-29 15:42:14
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,713
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20438456
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Takara_Phoenix/pseuds/Takara_Phoenix
Summary: Magnus Bane had the largest territory around. He was an Alpha, a panther-shifter. One day, on a patrol, he finds a wounded Golden Retriever, an omega, and brings him home to his pride.





	The Panther and the Puppy

Jagnus || Shadowhunters || Jagnus || The Panther and the Puppy || Jagnus || Shadowhunters || Jagnus

Title: The Panther and the Puppy – Writer's Month

Fandom: Shadowhunters: The Mortal Instruments

Disclaimer: All rights to the Shadowhunters show reserved to Ed Decter, the books the show is based off and its characters belong to Cassandra Clare. This fanfiction on the other hand is entirely mine. No money is made with this, though reviews are more than welcomed.

Warnings: m/m, alpha/beta/omega dynamics, shapeshifters, hurt/comfort, height difference, f/f, m/f

Main Pairing: Magnus/Jace

Side Pairings: Bat/Alec, Maia/Clary, Luke/Catarina

Shadowhunters Characters: Jonathan Christopher 'Jace' Herondale, Magnus Bane, Alexander 'Alec' Lightwood, Isabelle 'Izzy' Lightwood, Maia Roberts, Bartholomew 'Bat' Velasquez, Clarissa 'Clary' Fray, Raphael Santiago, Madzie, Catarina Loss, Luke Garroway

Summary: _Writer's Month Prompt: height difference_

Magnus Bane had the largest territory around. He was an Alpha, a panther-shifter. One day, on a patrol, he finds a wounded Golden Retriever, an omega, and brings him home to his pride.

**The Panther and the Puppy**

_Writer's Month_

Magnus was patrolling his territory.

He was the Alpha of his own pride. A panther shifter with quite the large territory. And usually, his pride-mates did the patrol. Every now and again, Magnus liked to do it himself though. He was the leader and he wasn't somehow above everyone else. It was important he stayed familiar with his pride and also with his territory. There was something very relaxing about patrolling.

His territory was beautiful. It included the woods and mountains around a large fresh-water lake – Lake Lyn. Having a lake in his territory made it all the more desirable; to many bordering packs and even from beyond. He regularly had to fight off intruders, but he wasn't a widely respected _and feared_ Alpha for nothing; he was incredibly powerful and strong.

Whining sounds drew his attention and changed Magnus' casual posture into a tense, alert one. His ears pressed against his skull as he stalked closer to the source of the sound. It sounded non-threatening, but he was experienced enough to know some liked to lure in and then strike when the other party let their guard down. Magnus Bane did not let his guard down easily.

He growled in warning as he approached the source of the sound, but then he actually _saw_ and _smelt_. It gave the alpha pause, because it was the scent of an omega. A distressed omega. With a curious head-tilt did Magnus close in on the small ball of fur. A weak growl escaped the omega when he smelt the approaching alpha. Magnus took a deep breath. The omega smelt amazing, like sunshine and honey. Magnus lowered himself onto the ground to appear non-threatening.

The golden-brown fur-ball moved and a head poked up. A puppy. Golden Retriever. He looked at Magnus desperately, whining a little. His beautiful golden-brown fur was stained with blood. The plea was sincere and desperate and it appealed to his inner alpha.

Very carefully did he grab the puppy by the neck and lift him up like a cub to carry him. After only a few minutes did the omega pass out, either from exhaustion or the pain of his wounds.

/break\

"Your heart is too big, Magnus."

Magnus smiled sheepishly at Catarina, his oldest friend and the head of their pride's medical team. She looked at him chidingly while bandaging the golden puppy. The omega was still passed out.

"We're talking about an injured omega, Catarina", countered Magnus. "What was I supposed to do? Let him die at the edge of our border? Come on, Cat."

"Of course not", sighed Catarina. "But bringing a stranger here..."

"Isn't that how this entire pride came to be?", countered Catarina's husband.

Luke Garroway, a wolf-shifter and fellow alpha. He offered Magnus a teasing smile before leaning in to kiss Catarina on the cheek softly. She had been working on the wounded omega for an hour now, _despite_ it technically being her and Luke's date-night. Being the supportive husband he was, he understood how important her job, how important _helping others_, was for her.

"So, how's he doing?", wanted Luke to know, eyeing the unconscious omega.

"Good, far as I can tell", replied Catarina. "A broken arm, some bruised ribs. He lost a lot of blood. All else we will only really know once he regains consciousness."

"I'll be waiting and holding my breath", hummed Magnus mischievously.

"No, you won't", grunted Catarina firmly.

"Excuse me?", huffed Magnus with his eyebrows drawn together. "I am _the_ Alpha-"

"Yes. You are _an_ alpha", interrupted Catarina pointedly. "He's an omega, who will be disoriented when he wakes up. He'll be confused, frightened and in pain. Seeing an alpha he doesn't know is not going to help him any. I suggest placing an omega at his side at all times."

"Very well. Your point is valid", sighed Magnus. "We will have to have a pride-meeting about this anyway, let's see if anyone aside from Clary volunteers."

"Oh yeah, my daughter is _definitely_ going to volunteer", muttered Luke lowly. "Adventure!"

He did a bad impression of Clary that made both Magnus and Catarina laugh. Clary was the most adventurous member of their group, she was always very excited, craving excitement. It was really giving Luke early gray hair, because he liked when things were peaceful and _calm_.

/break\

Magnus was watching from the outside when the omega slowly stirred. Clary and Bat, who were with him right now, had immediately alerted Catarina and Magnus. Both waited outside for now, watching through the window. Bat and Clary knew what to tell the omega to ease him in.

"Hey. It's alright, don't... panic", offered Bat gently.

Bat was good. Bat was a very gentle and kind omega, perfectly qualified to sooth someone as thrown into a new and confusing situation as their little stranger. The puppy growled confused. He didn't shift back to human form just yet. Bat smiled gently at him.

"I'm Bat. That's Clary. I don't know how much you remember, but you must have been attacked. You were found on our pride's territory. Our healer took care of you. You have a couple of bruised ribs I think and a broken arm. You're going to be alright", assured Bat.

"Do you think you can shift back so we can talk?", asked Clary.

The cute little puppy shifted into a young man with golden-blonde hair and fair skin. Magnus tilted his head intrigued while the omega grabbed the sheets to cover himself at least some.

"What's your name?", asked Bat.

"Jace", replied the omega before coughing.

"Here. Water", offered Clary, handing him a bottle of water.

"And, is it just... Jace, like Sting or Madonna...?", drawled Bat playfully.

"It's just Jace", growled the blonde defensively.

"Okay. Okay. Just Jace", nodded Bat.

"Look, our Alpha would like to talk to you, if you... feel up to it?", asked Clary gently.

Jace looked wary, turning his head away from them. "Whatever."

"That's... not an answer", sighed Bat. "But okay. You just, you need to know that Magnus is a good guy. He's a kind Alpha. He is the one who brought you here, saved you, you know?"

Jace just nodded, a jerky motion. Magnus took that as his cue and entered the room, a smile on his face. Despite the dismissal, Jace still stiffened some as he watched the alpha carefully. Magnus slowed down, wanting to be non-threatening, smiling at Jace.

"Hello", greeted Magnus, keeping a little distance to the omega. "I'm Magnus Bane, the Alpha of this territory. I found you. How do you feel? You look... pretty beat."

"Feeling great. Peachy", muttered Jace and winced a little.

"Of course", nodded Magnus and cleared his throat. "Even if you don't want to tell us your last name, can you give us the name of your Alpha, so we can contact them?"

"No", growled Jace dangerously.

"Look", sighed Magnus. "You... were badly wounded by whoever attacked you and I'd hate to send you out alone. At least give me the name of your Alpha so I can contact them, so they can either send someone here to pick you up, or so I can send someone to escort you to their territory."

"No", growled the omega again, looking up at Magnus.

Magnus froze. Jace's eyes were heterochromic. Ice-blue, but one corner of his left eye was golden-brown. They were beautiful. And, as Jace continued glaring at him, they lit up golden. Golden eyes were _rare_, incredibly rare. Some had blue, red, green, even orange, but Magnus had never met anyone aside from himself and his father with bright golden eyes. Beautiful.

"Come on, he just wants to help", nudged Bat gently. "Your Alpha's gotta worry-"

"My Alpha did _this_", spat Jace tensely, fingers clawed into the sheets.

"...What?", whispered Clary surprised.

"My father... my Alpha... did this. Because I wasn't useful. Because I refused to do the one thing I was good for. Get mated to an alpha he picked and pop out a bunch of heirs", snarled Jace. "He kicked me out. Literally. I'm... I don't _have_ a pack you can send me back to."

There was a stretch of awkward silence, which Catarina took as her cue of entering and kicking everybody out so she could check on her patient and give Jace some time to digest.

/break\

"It's been two weeks. You're going to keep him, are you?"

"Raphael, don't talk to your father like that", chided Luke amused.

They were eating dinner. There was a large dining hall downstairs for the whole pack, but sometimes Magnus liked a bit more privacy, sometimes just him, sometimes a small circle of those closest to him. Tonight, it were the Garroway-Loss family and Magnus' own son Raphael.

Raphael smiled and raised one eyebrow, looking at Catarina, who simply nodded. "He's not wrong, Luke. Magnus has been visiting the infirmary very subtly so every single day."

"Because there is a wounded omega in my infirmary. One who had been abused by not just his father but his Alpha", growled Magnus displeased and _very_ lowly.

He kept his eyes on Madzie, the absolutely adorable little daughter Luke and Catarina had adopted together a year ago. She was blissfully oblivious to the serious things the adults were talking about because she was not so secretly feeding the fish to the cats. Magnus had _a lot_ of cats.

"So we have gained a new pride-mate then", declared Clary delighted.

"A new pride-mate who's been through quite the ordeal", noted Catarina sternly. "He still has a long way to go. Not physically, but... mentally. I think Bat and Clary might help with the transition." She smiled at her stepdaughter at that. "It's good he's gotta stay in the infirmary for now, I think the whole pride would simply be... too much for him just yet."

"Mh", nodded Raphael thoughtfully, his eyes trained on Magnus.

Magnus smiled and ignored Raphael's look. He knew he was paying a bit closer attention to Jace than he might have with other random found new pride members. The omega just – fascinated him.

"I like him", chimed Madzie with a smile. "He's very nice. When Clary was all busy with patrol, I went to him and asked him to draw with me and he did."

"That's nice, sweetie", smiled Catarina gently, resting a hand on her head.

"I just hope that his old pack won't came for him", muttered Luke lowly beneath his breath.

"They can _try_", snarled Magnus, eyes pure golden.

The look on Raphael's face became more contemplative.

/break\

Jace had made... friends. It was strange. He had only ever made two friends in his life. His father had kept him very sheltered at home, the only other kids he even got to interact with were his father's second-in-command's children. But here, in this... pride? Jace had been here for a month now. Catarina had forbidden him from shifting back to his dog-form so his arm had the chance to properly heal now. One month down, two more weeks to go, supposedly. But he was never really alone in the infirmary. Bat, Clary, Clary's girlfriend Maia, Catarina herself of course since she was in charge of the infirmary, by association also Catarina's husband Luke and their daughter Madzie, and, for some reason, this pride's Alpha. Magnus Bane. Jace's cheeks felt hot when he thought of the tall, handsome alpha. Magnus was impressive, incredible, kind, strong, _tall_, gorgeous. Also, really tall. Seriously, the alpha loomed over Jace and when he did, he'd smirk so mischievously, showing off those golden cat-eyes of his and making Jace feel slightly weak in the knees.

"You okay, Jace? You've been zooming out a lot", noted Bat.

Jace shook his head and turned to look at the other omega, before also looking at the couple beside him. "Yeah, just trying to ignore all that cuteness over there before it makes me puke."

Maia and Clary had their pinkies linked, one would lean in to whisper something in the other's ear, causing both to giggle. Maia was an absolute badass and maybe an edge intimidating, but the alpha was absolutely soft for her mate. It was adorable in small doses, but being exposed to them for too long was a bit exhausting. Especially for Jace as a single.

"You're just bitter", huffed Maia. "You know. If you'd leave the infirmary more and get to know the rest of the pride, you could have your _pick_ of alphas."

"That nearly sounded like a compliment, Roberts", noted Jace teasingly.

"Eh. When you don't open your mouth, you're rather pretty", shrugged Maia casually, slipping an arm around Clary's waist. "But then you ruin it by speaking and yeah, no."

Jace flipped her off while Bat and Clary laughed softly at that.

/break\

"It's nice that you've been mingling more with the pride."

Jace bit his lips and turned to look at Magnus. Just to adjust and look _up_ at Magnus. Why did the alpha have to be so tall? And as always, he was already smirking mischievously at the annoyance Jace displayed upon having to tilt his head up. Today, Magnus' tips were dyed dark-blue. He changed it about every week or so. His make-up matched the tips and really brought out the intensity of his eyes. Jace's heart fluttered a little as Magnus' full attention was on him.

"It's... kind of boring being stuck in the infirmary", shrugged Jace and turned away.

He was taking a walk through the garden. Flowers as well as vegetables and fruits. It was beautiful. He had just been out with Clary and her little sister Madzie – it had taken Jace a little to understand, but apparently she was Luke's adopted daughter pre-marriage to Catarina. By now, him and Clary were rather good friends, they had a surprising lot in common – a sense for excitement and adventure, two head-strong, stubborn and determined omegas and artists at heart (Clary drew while Jace played piano). And Madzie was very adorable and sweet and woke some omega-instincts in him to dote on the cub and spend time with her and protect her.

"Mh. Would you... mind if I accompanied you?", asked Magnus.

He even offered Jace an arm in a very old-fashioned manner that was... oddly charming. Jace took it, meaning he stepped closer to the alpha. And damn, Magnus really was tall. It did things to Jace to stand next to him and be this acutely aware of the height difference between them.

"Show me something", prompted Jace.

"Well, there are _many_ things I'd like to... show you", purred Magnus teasingly.

"Your favorite part of your territory, you pervert", grunted Jace.

"Pervert? Now, I didn't say _anything_ inappropriate! That is wholly on your mind!"

Jace snorted and rolled his eyes. He knew exactly what Magnus had been aiming at. He was quite the flirt and he had been flirting with Jace for weeks now. Not at first, at first he had been overly polite and kept quite the distance, not to intimidate the poor, wounded omega relying on his mercy. Ever since Jace had been able to walk around on his own though and had been allowed out of bed, Magnus had started joking and teasing and definitely flirting. Jace soaked it up. He had always been a natural flirt, it was _fun_ for him. And Magnus took as good as he gave, it was so nice to just talk to Magnus, it was light and exciting and somehow, Magnus' attention did things to Jace. Sure, he was used to being the center of attention, but being the center of attention of one Magnus Bane...? It nearly made him feel weak in the knees, particularly when Magnus was playing up how tall he was by looming and straightening in particular or, worse yet, gently tilting Jace's head to make him look up at Magnus. It made Jace want to bear his neck to the alpha in submission. Immediately followed by far different thoughts of submission, which was not the most ideal train of thought.

"Come then, little puppy", ordered Magnus gently.

Jace pointedly glared up at him as Magnus led him back inside, confusingly enough. They headed upstairs, to the first floor so not the bedrooms – oddly disappointing, somehow. Though then his entire face lit up when Magnus opened the doors to one of the countless rooms Jace hadn't explored yet. It was a gorgeous, vast library, spanning at least five of the bedrooms in size – and those were already ridiculously large. Jace gasped softly as he entered the library more.

"I take it you enjoy reading too?", asked Magnus with a small smile.

"Yes. This is... How are you only showing me this now?", grunted Jace with a glare, slapping Magnus' upper arm lightly. "I was limited to barely moving around for weeks. I could have spent my time in the infirmary _reading_."

"Ah, you're right", chuckled Magnus a bit sheepishly. "Well, you have all the time in the world to roam it now and read to your heart's content. There is nothing off-limit to the pride, aside from the private rooms of course."

"...You're really just... accepting me into your pride? You still don't even know my last name and yet you just opened your home to me", asked Jace confused, turning to look at Magnus.

"Puppy", started Magnus, voice very kind as he approached Jace and tilted Jace's head up by his chin to make him look into Magnus' very honest eyes. "The person whose last name you bear _hurt_ you and chased out away. If you don't want to carry that name anymore, don't even want us to know it so you can truly start anew without _anyone_ looking at you, knowing what pack you came from, then I am absolutely supporting that. You deserve to be happy and safe. So yes."

Jace wanted to reply something, but his throat felt so tight with emotion, so he just nodded.

/break\

Honestly, Jace absolutely _loved_ the territory. Magnus owned a large mansion where the entire pride lived. It was huge, luxurious and comfortable. Everyone had a room with a private bathroom. There was a large kitchen, storage room, living rooms, game rooms, even art rooms, the infirmary of course, the large garden – and the lake and forest beyond also belonged to Magnus' territory.

"The size of an Alpha's territory speaks of their power."

Jace furrowed his brows and turned to look at Raphael. Raphael was a bat-shifter and he was Magnus' son. Not biological. He was about Jace's age, so maybe ten years younger than Magnus and Magnus had adopted him as a young teenager, apparently. That was a concept that shocked Jace, because he was someone who hadn't even gotten the fatherly love of his own father. That there were people with so much love to give that they took in others to share that love with... Yet, that was the entire point of this pride, wasn't it? Magnus had so much love to share that he took in those like Jace who had no one and nothing and needed love and a home.

"I know that", stated Jace slowly. "Why do you bring this up...?"

"Because I want to know your _motives_, Jace Without-a-last-name", countered Raphael seriously, arms crossed and brooding alpha look on his face. "You come here with a thin story – I'm not saying you're lying but you gave so little information that you might as well be – not even giving us your family name. And then you bat those long lashes at Magnus and have him at your beck and call. So I'm wondering if you came to our territory for a reason."

Jace narrowed his eyes and snarled at the accusation. "So what? You think I'm here to seduce your Alpha? Get into his bed and what? What'd it gain me? I'm not some _kept omega_! I-"

"Guys, whatever you're fighting over, stop it, we have a problem!"

Immediately, Raphael and Jace backed off from each other and turned to look at Bat. The other omega looked concerned, instantly sobering them up. Both Raphael and Jace followed Bat right away, no questions asked. For the past nearly two months that Jace had been here, there had never been a moment of actual _seriousness_ about anything.

"What's going on?", asked Maia seriously when she and Clary joined them half-way.

The alarm was chiming and while some headed inside to safety, others – the ones trained for fight and protection, mostly alphas – headed out toward the border. Luke came jogging up to them, Catarina absent and Jace suspected that she had stayed behind with Madzie.

"Intruders", supplied Bat. "I found them. Magnus is with them. Was supposed to get back-up."

"Cat, Ragnor, Lorenzo, Dot and Alaric are staying behind to keep the pride safe", said Luke.

Jace looked from Bat to Clary, a bit confused. "Are you... not staying behind where it's safe?"

"Are you?", countered Clary, eyebrows raised. "We're trained to fight."

Jace nodded sharply. So was he. But omegas were still seen as useless where he was from. He wouldn't have been called upon during such a situation. In this pack however, no one questioned that Bat and Clary were coming along. Maia was even holding Clary's hand, clearly supportive.

"Wha...", whispered Jace in awe, stumbling a little.

"Right. You've never seen Magnus' shift-form before", grinned Bat knowingly.

"I thought he was a _cat_. Like a _house_ cat", hissed Jace surprised.

But there, at the border, was a huge, impressive black panther. Massive, easily reaching Jace's chest with his head. He was gorgeous, the black fur looking so smooth and soft and his teeth were incredibly dangerous as he bared them in a snarl. The alpha was oozing power. And then Jace's eyes caught on _who_ he was threatening and Jace's eyes widened frantically. The others around him either shifted or got into a fighting stance, pulling out weapons. Luke and Maia had turned into their wolf-forms, while Clary – who was a small fox – had rather pulled out her knife. She liked stabbing things, Jace had already caught on with that by watching her train.

"No! Wait!", exclaimed Jace with panic in his voice.

Magnus looked ready to lunge at the intruders and without even thinking on it, Jace jumped between them, his hands raised. He closed his eyes, ready to be accidentally bitten by the alpha who was mid-attack. Yet Magnus immediately froze when Jace put himself into his path. He growled in warning, telling the omega to step out of the way. Jace remained.

"Jace. Move", called Bat out, who had just been about to shift.

"No! Please. They...", started Jace pleadingly.

"They're part of Valentine Morgenstern's pack!", spat Raphael tensely. "He is dangerous. _They're_ dangerous, get out of the _way_."

"Jace", gasped one of the two intruders.

He grasped Jace, causing the pride to tense, ready to attack and free their pride-mate, but it wasn't a threat, it was a _hug_. And Jace... willingly hugged back. Magnus turned back to human as he watched in confused silence how the tall, dark-haired alpha hugged Jace with a high level of familiarity, the woman next to them joining the hug, taking a shaky breath.

"They're... They're Circle members, Jace. Step away from them", pleaded Magnus gently.

"_I_ am a Circle member!", exclaimed Jace suddenly.

"...What?", asked Clary surprised, taking a step back.

"I'm... I'm Jonathan Christopher Morgenstern. The pack I ran away from is the Circle", replied Jace, eyes steeled as he stepped in front of the two intruders. "They're my friends."

Magnus furrowed his brows as he regarded Jace and the two strangers. "Raphael, Maia, take those two with you. Keep them contained and guarded for now. Luke, Jace. With me."

"Alec. _Please_, just go with them for now. I'll sort this out", requested Jace, turning toward his two friends and locking eyes with the tall alpha. "It'll be alright, I promise."

Magnus gritted his teeth displeased as he watched the familiarity between them, causing jealousy to burn deeply in his belly. How impractical and uncalled for. He truly should not have grown as attached to Jace as he did. Out of the corner of his eyes did he see Clary jerk toward them.

"Not you, biscuit", ordered Magnus. "_No_. Let me and Luke handle this for now. Bat?"

With a sharp nod did Bat wrap an arm around Clary, trying to lead his friend away. Jace looked confused as he watched that and saw how unwilling Clary was to go. Still, he obediently followed Magnus and Luke toward Magnus' office, where the Alpha sat down behind his heavy, big chair. He loomed like a king on his throne. Luke came to stand in front of the desk, not sitting but staring at Jace with a concerned frown. Tensely did Jace shift a little, not sitting down either.

"You... gonna kick me out now?", asked Jace softly.

"No, sweetheart", assured Magnus, his voice gentle. "I just want you to _explain_."

"I'm Valentine's son", shrugged Jace, averting his eyes not to look at them. "The one thing he thought I was good for, being an omega and all, was to be mated off to the 'right' alpha. It... came up. He wanted to mate me off to the witch's son to form a strong alliance with her. I... I told him no. I wasn't going to be whored out like that. He beat me up, thought I'd agree. I told him I'd fight this tooth and nail. He kicked me out, I ran as far as I could."

The witch – Lilith – was a powerful, scary sorceress. Her son Jonathan was an alpha but he gave Jace a bad feeling; he didn't want to spend the rest of his life with this alpha, popping out heirs.

"And those two...?", asked Magnus, making a vague motion.

"Alec and Isabelle Lightwood. They're my... only... friends", replied Jace. "I didn't expect them to follow me, but... They're good people. They've been against their parents' values for as long as I've known them, but what's a kid supposed to do than follow their parent? And then... too much time had passed and how do you leave your pack...?"

"So you'd vouch for them?", inquired Magnus, one eyebrow cocked.

"Yes", confirmed Jace seriously. "If... my word still holds value."

"You never lied, sweetheart", whispered Magnus and shook his head. "You told us from the get-go why you didn't want to give your last name. And... Morgenstern. I understand why you'd want to shed that and get the chance to start over. You're... not the only one."

At that, Magnus looked over at Luke, prompting Jace to also turn toward the alpha. Luke sighed.

"I... changed my name eighteen years ago. I used to be Lucian Graymark", stated Luke.

"Graymark? _The_ Lucian Graymark?", asked Jace surprised, having heard the name around the pack. "But they said you _died_, together with my mother."

"I didn't", replied Luke, finally sitting down. "Jocelyn and I ran away from the pack when she noticed she was pregnant again. She was so scared of bringing another child into that pack, because Valentine, he slowly... changed. His ideals turned more radical. We _tried_ to take you with us, but... we couldn't. A few years later, we tried to get you again. Jocelyn died and I... I thought you did too. I watched it and I thought... If I had known you survived the fall, I would have come for you again, Jace, I swear. I would not have abandoned one of Jocelyn's children."

It took Jace a moment to piece it together in his head before his eyes widened. "Is... Is Clary..."

"Your sister", confirmed Luke with a nod. "After Jocelyn died, I raised Clary as my own."

Gulping hard, Jace also sat down, shaking a little. Magnus' eyes softened as he watched.

"As you see, I've taken former Circle members in before. And in the past two months, nothing about you rang any alarm-bells. You are welcome to stay with my pride", offered Magnus.

"And... And Alec and Izzy?", asked Jace in a small, hopeful voice.

"They can stay, though for now on probation. You were severely wounded and traumatized, it was hard to fake all of that – and even then I did keep someone on constant watch over you for the first month. They will also be watched carefully for now", stated Magnus.

"Okay", nodded Jace hastily before pausing. "Thank you, Magnus. For... everything."

"Of course. You're part of my pride now, Jace", said Magnus with a smile.

/break\

Jace felt more happy than he had in a long time as he sat together with his friends. Isabelle was laughing with Maia and Clary, having quickly befriended the two women. It did Isabelle some good; there hadn't been many their age in the Circle and most were boys. Isabelle had mainly grown up close with Alec and Jace. And Alec... Jace smiled a little to himself.

"No, you have to... adjust your stance", stated Alec sternly but a bit awkwardly.

There was an actual blush on Alec's cheeks as he adjusted Bat's stance for the omega. The sly grin on Bat's lips gave away that he knew the right stance but liked the alpha's awkwardness and his hands on his body. Over the past two weeks, Bat had very unashamedly flirted with Alec and Alec was insanely flustered but seemed to really like the wolf-shifter.

"How long until he'll ask Bat out?", asked Clary softly.

"Oh no. No, if you wait for my brother to take the initiative then we will all be old and gray", laughed Isabelle and shook her head. "He's really bad at this."

"Good thing Bat knows how to get what he wants then", smirked Maia knowingly.

The four of them laughed softly as they watched Bat and Alec. Jace smiled to himself, only paying half attention to the conversation from thereon out. He had always wanted for Alec and Isabelle to be happy, their parents' expectations had been crushing them for so many years now.

"Alec. Can we... talk?", asked Jace, voice low when Bat and Alec joined them.

There was a confused look on Alec's face before he nodded and got up. Together, they walked away from the group in silence. Jace was holding onto Alec's hand as they headed toward the rose-garden.

"On the one hand...", started Jace and swallowed. "I'm glad that you finally escaped your parents and the pack. But... you also _left your family_ to come after me and... and..."

"Jace", interrupted Alec seriously as they came to a halt. "You know how important you are to... to us. And when Valentine... what he did to you... We... I thought you might be dead. Izzy and I spent days crying before we left, hopeful to maybe find you alive."

He cupped Jace's cheek before pulling him into a tight hug. Jace felt himself melt into the embrace.

"I missed you _so much_", gasped Jace out as he clung onto him. "You... I am so glad you're here, that you're safe now. This... This pride is amazing, you know. Magnus is so kind and generous, he's wonderful. Everybody is so nice and... they... they welcomed me and _helped_ me."

"They seem wary", muttered Alec. "But... no one had been openly hostile toward us yet."

"Of course they're wary. They know about the Circle", whispered Jace, tucking his head under Alec's chin. "But we're safe here. We're... We're _safe_ here, Alec."

"You... seem very safe here", commented Alec dryly. "The Alpha seems _particularly_ concerned about you. I don't think I've talked to you without suspicious cat-eyes glaring at me."

"He... found me", shrugged Jace, refusing to let go of Alec. "He was the one who found me and he watched over me while I recovered and I think... I think that for him, as a kind and caring Alpha, it was absolutely horrifying to imagine an Alpha hurting one of their own. That's all."

"It's not all", grunted Alec pointedly, making eye-contact with Magnus over Jace's shoulder.

Not that Jace noticed, too all-consumed by Alec's hug. "Don't be like that, you old grump. If you have to talk like that, how about you tell me about _Bat_. You've been spending _so much_ time together lately, you know. And I am aware that he's been trading shifts with others to get to supervise you."

"B... Bat is very...", started Alec before he cleared his throat.

"Ye—es?", drawled Jace out teasingly before letting go of Alec.

"You're awful, Jace", muttered Alec with a glare.

Jace laughed softly before nudging Alec. "Go back to awkwardly flirting with Bat."

"And you?", asked Alec with furrowed brows.

"I'm going to the library. Enough socializing for one day", replied Jace with a shake of his head.

There was a pause as Alec regarded him with sad eyes. He knew just how isolated Valentine had kept Jace; too many people for too long were stressful for Jace because he wasn't used to it.

"Stop looking at me like that. I'm fine", huffed Jace a bit annoyed.

With those words did he leave Alec behind. While he was glad, _genuinely_ glad, that Alec and Izzy were here now, were safe now, a part of Jace mourned the time when _no one_ had known who he was. No pitying glances, no excessive tip-toeing around him. Now, everyone looked at him with so much worry. But then... then he would spend time with Clary and Luke and he was kind of glad that they knew the truth. He couldn't believe he had a sister. And Luke, Luke seemed so adamant to make up for lost time, feeling like he was supposed to be a father to Jace.

"Hello, little puppy."

Jace rolled his eyes a bit at that and turned to look at the Alpha. "Hello, big kitten."

That made Magnus smirk down at him. Urgh. Stupid, tall, handsome alpha. Honestly, Magnus Bane was like a walking, talking temptation. Everything about Magnus screamed what a powerful alpha he was and every instinct in Jace wanted to submit to the tall, tall alpha.

"You've been more at ease since your... friends joined us", noted Magnus.

"I was... I was worried about them", replied Jace with a shrug.

"Of course", nodded Magnus with a thin smile. "But you... must be _really_ relieved Alec is here."

"...Like I just said...", drawled Jace a little confused.

"I mean, he is the reason you denied your father's pick, isn't he?", asked Magnus bluntly. "It's okay. I'm not judging or anything. I'm happy for you, clearly he means a lot to you-"

"Because he's my best friend. And _only_ that. Nothing more", grunted Jace confused. "What? Why are you look—Wait. Is Alec right? Have you been stalking us?"

"Stalking is quite the harsh word", huffed Magnus offended.

"Have you been following us around and glaring at Alec?", rephrased Jace pointedly.

"...Perhaps", admitted Magnus and wet his lips. "In my defense, you're a part of my pride, an unmated omega, and suddenly a foreign alpha was around you all day and-"

"Sure", interrupted Jace and turned to face Magnus fully. "That's all, huh? So you'd... totally not mind if I'd... be looking for an alpha...? In the pride?"

Magnus paused and stared down at the short omega who was looking up at him in challenge. Growling softly, Magnus backed Jace up against the wall, looming over him with every inch he got. Jace tilted his head back and looked up at him with his mouth hanging open a little.

"I... wouldn't mind", whispered Magnus, forcing the words out. "Because I want you to be with someone you _want_ to be with. I wouldn't want to force you into anything you don't want. I... would... prefer it if you'd... look at me and no further."

"Well then it's good I'm looking directly at you", hummed Jace.

He grinned mischievously and reached out, wrapping his arms around Magnus' neck. The alpha raised both eyebrows, staring at the blonde and waiting. When Jace noticed the alpha wasn't going to lean down, he narrowed his eyes at Magnus and got on his toe-tips and stretched out as far as he could, clinging onto Magnus' neck and pulling himself up on him. Magnus smiled mischievously before he pressed a gentle kiss against Jace's lips. His arms wrapped around the omega's waist, slipping lower to grasp Jace by the backside of his thighs. Jace gasped into their kiss before gladly wrapping his legs around Magnus' waist. When their kiss broke, Jace laughed.

"I just... I've been thinking about climbing you like a tree, but I didn't really mean it _literally_."

Magnus' head jerked back some and he stared at the omega in surprise. It made Jace smile softly in a way that warmed Magnus' heart. His eyes, golden cat-eyes because kissing his chosen omega did wake some primal instincts, changed as he looked at Jace. His pupils blew up slowly, making Jace laugh loudly, warmly before he bent forward and buried his face in Magnus' neck.

"Your... Your eyes did that cat-thing. The thing cat-eyes do when you like... dangle a treat in front of them, where the pupils blow up", laughed Jace.

"Well, I suppose I just... looked at a treat", mused Magnus.

He purred lowly as he nuzzled Jace's neck in return. He held onto Jace's thighs, just carrying the blonde while standing in the middle of the hall. Jace seemed very comfortable where he was.

"You know what", hummed Jace as he rested his chin on Magnus' shoulder. "I like the view from up here. Guess getting a tall alpha is really practical. You can carry me around more often."

"How very generous of you", chuckled Magnus, peppering Jace's shoulder and neck with kisses. "Good thing you're small and handy, because I think I just might be carrying you a lot. You fit quite perfectly into my arms like that, my cute little puppy."

Jace grinned to himself, running his fingers through Magnus' hair.

/break\

Pride-runs were something Jace absolutely loved, after his arm was fully healed and he could properly change back into his puppy-shape. The territory was so large and there was so much different running-ground – wide widows, the woods, the mountains. But truthfully, what Jace loved even more than pride-runs were _private_ runs, with just him and his alpha. The two were dating, were _courting_. And going on a hunt and run together was amazing. Jace was panting and yelping, his tail wagging hard as he came to a halt. He looked back at Magnus, watched the huge black panther stalk up to him and then flop down right next to Jace. He wrapped one paw around Jace and pulled the puppy close enough to groom him. Jace's tail continued wagging as he relaxed in his alpha's safe embrace, closing his eyes. He never thought he'd find _this_. Happiness, safety with a pack, or rather pride now, and even finding an alpha who would love and protect him.

_~*~ The End ~*~_

**Author's Note:**

> Aaand another Jagnus. Because OTP and holy shit height difference HAD to go to Shadowhunters! If there is one thing about the books I love it's that Magnus is so very tall. So have a tall panther and a smol puppy! *^*


End file.
